1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, a control device for an internal combustion engine that performs an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) operation for recirculating a part of gas exhausted from the internal combustion engine into an intake system.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-075169 (JP 2016-075169 A) discloses an EGR apparatus configured to bypass an EGR cooler by selectively flowing the recirculation gas to the bypass passage using a flow path switching valve. The apparatus adopts a swing type flow path switching valve capable of closing the entrance of each of the EGR cooler and the bypass passage by individual fitting and clamping to a valve seat provided at each entrance. According to the configuration of the flow path switching valve, the exhaust gas is prevented from entering the EGR cooler through a small gap when the EGR valve is fully closed.